megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Raijuu
Raijuu is a demon in the series. History Meaning "thunder animal/beast" it is a creature from Japanese lore said to be composed of lightning and may take the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, white wolf, blue wolf and even a wolf wrapped in lightning. It may also fly about as a ball of lightning with a cry that sounds like thunder. Raijuu is the companion of the thunder god Raijin. While the beast is generally calm and harmless, during thunderstorms it becomes agitated and leaps about in trees, fields and even buildings. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wilder Race' as '''Raiju *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race as '''Raiju' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Wilder Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Wilder Race as '''Raiju' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Raijuu can be contracted within the Old Metro instance and encountered as an enemy variation within Nakano Stone Site silver instance. He can only be fused after completing a quest for the cathedral master in Shinjuku Babel. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Raiju appears in the "Training Battle 4" Challenge Quest with Phoenix, Jack Frost and Toubyou. Attacking Phoenix normally three times and then using Mazanma with Aeros should end the battle. Raiju can be obtained by letting a Gremlin evolve at level 14. It can teach Flynn the Shock skill through its Demon Whisper. Raiju is one of the demons needed to summon Asterius through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Raiju can be found within the Sky Tower or by letting a Quicksilver evolve at level 30. Raiju can teach the Shock, Binding Claw and Tarukaja skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical and Electricity skills. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''DemiKids: Dark/Light Version'' Known as Boltrift, he can perform the combo Thunder Blast with Kyra, Spark Bolt with Kem and Luna Cat. Boltrift also has the power Electro. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel=- |Curse=- |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Shock\Innate Endure\21 |Evolvedfrom= Gremlin |Evolvedfromlevel= 14 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas